The Lost Winchester
by Superwholockgirl001
Summary: Rose is an orphaned teenage girl who was abandoned by her mother. Now a teenager an angel named Castiel saves her from demons who are after her because she is the one true weakness they have against the Winchesters. Reason being she is Dean's daughter.


_**SUPERNATURAL:**_

"Castiel?" I said as I walked in the room. The motel was small, it had two twin beds, a small table for two in the room next to the bedroom, a small fridge, and one bathroom, everything except the bathroom was all in the same room. I'm a 14 year old girl with brown hair and I have eyes that are hazel green. "Castiel, are you here?" A man in his 30's appeared behind me, he was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue tie, with a black office jacket and a trench coat over it. "I am here." I turned around scared but just saw Castiel standing there. Castiel had a bag with him. "Castiel you scared me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I looked at the bag Castiel was holding. "What is that?" Castiel handed the bag to her, "Breakfest." I grabbed the bag and set it down on the small dinning table. "So when can I go back home?"

"When the demon looking for you is taken care of." I opened the bag and looked in it, a small sandwich with a drink was there. "Who is this demon?"

"Her name is Lilith." Castiel walked up to a window and looked outside. "Why does she want me?" I said and then took a bite out of my sandwich. "I don't know yet. But my...friends are investigating it. They will be here today." Castiel turned back around and looked at her "Your friends?"

"Yes, they are known for dealing with stuff like this in the supernatural world." I took another bite of the sandwich, Castiel took a seat across from me, "They will keep you safe."

"Wait, I thought you were suppose to be keeping me safe?"

"I have other duties to attend to. But I will be checking in with you every once in a while." The girl nodded, "You will be safe with them. Trust me." Castiel stood up and walked to the window again, I just took a bite from my sandwich. "So when do you think they will be here?"

"Later in the afternoon." I nodded and looked at him, "So wanna do something until then?"

"I have to go take care of something, I'll be back in time for when they come." Castiel said and disappeared.

-SUPERNATURAL-  
AFTERNOON

There's a knock on the door, she got up and walked up to the door's peep hole. Two guys were standing on the other side of the door. "Who is it?" she asked looking through the peep hole. "We are looking for someone named Castiel." the one with long hair said. She opened the door, "Who?" she asked looking at them. The guys were tall, one had shaggy hair while the other one had short hair. "Castiel, he wears a trenchcoat."

"He's not here." She said starting to get scared, "Do you know when he will be back?"

"No, I don't." Both of their eyes went completly back, the girl got terrified "Y-your demons." She said backing up. The two guys walked in, the one with shaggy hair closed and locked the door. "Well isn't somebody a smart cookie." the one with short hair said. The girl backed up hitting one of the beds. The guy with short hair slowly walked up to her. "We have been looking for you everywhere." The one with shaggy hair walked over to them smilling, "We are gonna have so much fun." said the one with shaggy hair taking out a knife. "Castiel!" the guy with short hair covered her mouth putting his own knife against her throat. "Another word and I cut your toungue out." The sound of wings flapping was heard. The guy with shaggy hair quickly turned around and stabbed Castiel on his shoulder. Castiel put his palm on the guy and a bright light came out of his eyes and mouth and he fell to the ground. The guy with short hair turned around, black smoke came out of his mouth and left the room through an air vent. Castiel pulled the blade out and threw it on the floor, he walked up to the girl. "Are you hurt?" the girl hugged Castiel and started crying. Castiel patted her back.

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

There was a knock on the door, Castiel got up looking over at the girl, she had fallen asleep on one of the beds. Castiel opened the door, Sam and Dean were standing there, "Hey Cas sorry we took so long. Sam got gassy again."

"I did not," Sam looked at Castiel, "Dean decided to stop at a pie factory."

"It was worth it." Dean said putting his bag down, "So where is this mysterious girl?"

"She is asleep. Demons came here and almost captured her." Castiel said closing the door. "Whats her name?" Sam asked, "Her name is Rose." Castiel walked over to them, "Thats all I know about her so far."

"Well we will worry about that later, right now let's just get this room demon proofed and find out what our next move is." Dean said reaching for his duffle bag. "What about the other demons?"

"What other demons?" Sam asked grabbing the salt from his bag. "Demons are gathering in the outskirts of town." Dean sighed, "Great,"

"Why don't you and Cas go and take care of them. I'll ward the room." Sam said putting salt on one of the windows. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive." He said turning to them. "Okay, let's go Cas." Castiel transported them out of their. Sam continued putting salt on the windows.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Castiel?" Rose said walking to the dinning room. Sam was infront of the door drawing a Devil's trap on the floor. He turned around and looked at Rose, "You must be Rose."

"Who are you?" she asked rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. "I'm Sam, a friend of Castiel's."

"Where's Castiel?" she asked not trusting Sam. "He's with my brother. They went to take care of some demons."

"Can you prove your not a demon?" she asked, Sam smiled "Yeah I can." He put the paint brush down and walked over to his bag. He took out a bottle of holy water, "Holy water, painful to demons." He drank some of it, "Does that prove it?" Rose nodded "Great." He headed back to the door and continued drawing the trap. "What are you doing?" Rose asked sitting down. "I'm making this room demon proof. That way they can't get in or find us."

"How do you know Castiel?" She asked watching Sam, "He saved my brother." Sam finished drawing the trap. "What about you? Where's your family?"

"They were killed by the demon thats after me."

"Im sorry." Sam said putting the paint away. He stood up and looked at the symbols around the room. "That should do it." Rose looked at the symbols, "When will Castiel be back?" she asked looking back at Sam, "It shouldn't be long now." A silence fell. Sam walked over to the table with his bag. He took out his laptop and sat down across from Rose. "So what exactly do you and your brother do?" she asked facing him. "Well we hunt things that kill people. Like ghost, wendigos, dragons, vampires, werewolves-"

"Demons." Rose said in a saddened tone. "Yeah," Sam said looking back at his computer. He felt bad for Rose. Sam started searching for their next case. Dean and Castiel appeared in the middle of the room. Rose quickly got up and hugged Castiel, "Your back."

"Hello Rose." Castiel said hugging her back, Dean looked at Rose confused as to what was going on. He looked at Sam, "The warding is up and the traps are set." was all he said. Rose let go of Castiel and looked at Dean. "You must be Sam's brother."

"Yeah thats me." Dean said smiling a bit, "And you must be Rose." She nodded, "So are they gone now?"

"One of them got away." Castiel said, "So what next?" she asked looking at them. "Well we hit this like any other case." Dean said walking over to the kitchen. "Starting by the history or in this case Rose's past." Sam said.

"My past?" Rose asked, "There's not much to it. I mean, I'm an orphane."

"What about the family you where just telling me about?"

"I'm adopted." Dean walked back into the room with a beer. "Did you ever wonder about your birth parents?" Sam asked her.

"Maybe a few times. But not alot."

"Do you know anything about them?" Dean asked, he took a sip from the beer. "All I know about my mom is from stories. They said she was the most beautiful women they had ever seen. She had chocolate brown eyes and long beautiful hair. She was the nicest person in the world."

"And your dad?" Sam asked. "I dont know anything about him."

"By 'they' do you mean your foster parents?" Castiel asked. "Yeah,"

"Ok, we know where to start." Dean said taking another sip from the bottle.

The door opened, and old lady around her 50's stood on the other side of the door. "Can I help you?" Dean nodded, "Hi I'm Dean Winchester I'm-"

"What took you so long?" Dean looked at her confused, "I'm sorry?" The old lady brought her fingers up to her mouth, "I'm afraid your late. They already took her."

"I think your mistaking me for someone else."

"Your Dean Winchester the hunter?" Dean looked at her suspiciously, "Who's asking?"

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Nicole, your daughter's foster parent." Dean's eyes went wide, "My daughter? I don't have a daughter."

"Oh you don't know? Oh you poor thing." She stood to the side, "Come in." Dean walked in and Nicole closed the door, she walked over to a small living room. "Please sit down." Dean sat down on one of the long red sofas. "What do you mean I have a daugter?" Nicole walked up to a small brown box annd picked it up. "Oh she is the cutest most nicest thing you will ever meet." She handed the box to Dean, "What's this?"

"It's from your daughter's mom. She said that one day, Dean Winchester a hunter will come here and to give you this when you came."

"What's in it?" Dean said looking at the box. "I don't know, I never opened it." Dean opened the box, "So, who is my daughter?"

"Oh she was adopted a few months ago. A wonderful family that adopted her, very nice people." Dean looked inside the box, there was a letter in it. He closed the box again, "Do you know where they live now?"

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that information. The family wants all of their information to be kept secret and private."

"Can you at least tell me her name?" Dean asked putting the box of to the side. "Rose."

Dean waved goodbye to Nicole, "Don't be a stranger." She said from the door, Dean just nooded and got in the car, he took the envelope out and put the brown box on the back seat. He turned on the car and his phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hey Sam what did you find?"

"So in this town 16 years ago a 911 call was made from a Sasha Bernington. She said something was after her 6 month old daughter and her. But before the police could send help they lost the call. There where about 5 others from women who all said something was after them before the call died, all of them in that one month. And they have had at least 3 of them this week alone." Sam said from the other line. "So there's a case in this town?" Dean said looking at the envelope.

"Yep, looks like."

"Ok, I'll go-"

"Hold on." Sam said. Dean sighed, he opened the envelope and took a picture out that was in it. A lady with brown hair and brown eyes was on the picture. Dean smiled to himself, "They found a body. One of the girl's that called them earlier this week." Sam said through the phone.

"Where?" Dean put the picture back inside the envelope with a letter that was in it. "A few miles off town. I'm going with one of the police officers to go check it out."

"Alright I'll meet you there." Dean hanged up the phone.

Dean walked up to where Sam was standing over the body. "So what do we got?" Dean said standing next to him. The police had already put up the yellow 'do not cross' tape. Some of the police officers where looking around to see what they would find. "Drained completly out of blood. Two bite marks on her neck."

"So we have a blood sucker on our hands. Awesome." Dean said sarcastically. "Who's the girl?"

"Well police found her ID. Meghan Soto, 25 years old." Sam said looking over at Dean, "What did you get from the foster parents?" Dean looked at Sam and shook his head, "I got nothing from her. She didnt remember anything from that night." A police officer walked up to them, "We are gonna start wrapping up here, you guys need a few more minutes?"

"No. But anything you find call us." Sam gave him a small buisness card. "Sure thing." Sam and Dean walked back to the impala. "So nothing on the foster parent. But at least now we got a few suspects on who she might be." Dean looked at Sam, "We could check with the local hospital as well." A littlewomen walked up to them. "Hey boys"

"Hi."

"I believe you have something that I want." Dean looked at Sam, "I'm sorry?" Sam said looking at her confused. "Rose the orphaned girl." The women's eyes went completly white. "She doesnt belong to you." Den said angrily trying his best not to kill her right then and now. "She actually does, I have the adoption papers."

"You where the one who adopted her?" Sam asked not believing it. "Yes, I did. Point is, she is mine."

"Get a life, in fact go die in hole. She is staying with us." Dean said angry. "I do love a challenge." Lilith said in a joking matter, "Just hand her over and we can all pretend this never happened."

"Why do you want her anyways?" Sam asked getting annoyed. "She is the daughter of a hunter, need her for a bargain."

"What bargain?" Sam said almost angry. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Kiss my ass." Dean said angrily and took out his gun. Lilith disappeared with one blink. "Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed furious.

Sam and Dean walked in the motel, "So how did it go guys?" Rose asked, she was lying down on one of the beds watching Television. "Not as good as we hoped." Sam said walking over to the fridge. "Where's Cas? I need to ask him something." Dean said looking around, "He said he had to go take care of something." Dean cursed internally and went back outside. "Whats wrong with Dean?" Rose asked looking over at Sam. "I don't know." Sam said drinking some water.

"Cas, this Dean telling you to get your furry ass down here right now." Dean said almost angry. "Yes Dean?" Castiel said from behind him. "Did you know about this?" Dean handed the envelope to Castiel. It had his name written on. "I did."

"Is it true? Is she my daughter?" Castiel nodded, "I thought it was best if you didn't know."

"This should've been the first thing for you to tell me. Lilith knows she's my daughter that's why she wants her."

"Lilith knows? How?"

"I don't know she came up to me and Sam today and told us she was the daughter of a hunter."

"So he knows she is the daughter of a hunter, she could mean another one."

"I'm not taking any chances Cas. We finish this case and we head straight to Bobby's."

"Is Sam aware of this?"

"No Sam doesn't know." Dean said looking back at their motel room. "Do you not trust him?"

"I trust Sam, just not the demon his been with." Dean looked at Castiel, "So not a word to him about this." Castiel nodded.

Dean laid down on the bed and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep. Rose turned on the tv and put on the news. She layed down on the other bed and watched the news. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked with his eyes closed. "He said he was going to get something at the store across the street." Dean sighed and put his right hand under his pillow making sure his gun was there. "Hey Dean, can I ask you something?" Dean moaned a yes, "Why do you think my parrents left me? I mean my birth parents." He opened his eyes and looked at Rose who was staring back at him. "I don't know. Maybe they couldn't take care of you?" Rose looked at her fingers, Dean sat up on the bed, he stood up and sat next to Rose, "Hey, dont worry about it too much."

"I know, it's just..."

"Just what?" Rose looked at Dean, "Not fair."

"Well thats life for you kiddo. Its never fair, take it from me." Rose put her head on Dean's shoulder, "Do you think we will find my parents?" Dean didn't answer for a moment. "Yeah, I think we will." Sam walked in carrying two bags. He looked over at Rose and Dean and smiled to himsellf, "I hope your hungry." he said setting the bags on the table. "Starving." Dean said looking over at the bags, "What did you get?" Sam opened the bag and took the stuff out nameming each. "I got ships, soda, hamburgers with fries and pie."

"I call dibs on pie." Dean said walking over to Sam. Sam grabbed the bags of chips. "Rose catch." he threw the bag at Rose who caught it, "Thanks Sam." she opened the small bag of chips and grabbed a handfull. "No problem." Sam said handing the pie to Dean.

Dean woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. He watched as Sam got up and looked through the peep hole to see who it was. Sam looked back at Dean and shrugged his shoulder. Dean grabbed his gun and walked over to door. He looked through the peep hole as well. "Hello? Anybody here?" a male voice said knocking on the door. Dean looked at Sam confused Sam just shrugged. Sam looked at the peep hole again. He quickly looked at Dean and mouthed Demon. Dean looked throught the peep hole, it was a guy with short black hair, his eyes where completly black now. Dean cursed, he looked over at Rose who was still sleeping. Sam looked through the peep hole. Dean walked over to Rose and shook her awake, she opened her eyes and looked at Dean who had his pinky over his lips motioning for her to be quiet. Rose nodded Dean mouthed the words hide. She stood up and ran over to the bathroom. Sam grabbed the holy water, Dean walked back to him, there was knocking on the door again. Dean opened the door just a bit. The demon, who now had blue eyes looked at Dean, "Can I help you?" Dean asked acting cool. "I was wondering if you had salsa." Dean looked at it confused and sighed, he opened the door and let the demon in. As soon as he walked in Sam grabbed him from behind, Dean shut the door close and Sam threw holy water at it. Dean grabbed him and holded him down and Sam excorsided it.

"How do they keep finding us?" Sam said packing his stuff. Dean just shrugged, "I don't know maybe they have a demon stalking us or something." He was also packing his stuff, "Let's just get out of here. We'll be safer at Bobby's."

"So the demon Lilith, the same one who had Dean's deal, is after the girl named Rose because she is the daughter of a hunter and she needs her for a bargain. But Castiel the angel who saved Dean from hell got to her first than Lilith and now you two are protecting her. Did I miss anything?" Bobby said sitting on his chair. "Yeah, Lilith adopted her and every demon is after us." Dean said, he took a sip from the beer bottle Bobby had giving him. He was sitting down in Bobby's couch off in the corner. "Well the demon part ain't nothing new boy." Dean shrugged knowingly, "So how's Sam doing?" Dean sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. He dissappears off to places with out saying a word."

"What about you how are you doing? And dont come with any of that 'I'm fine' crap 'cause I know you ain't." Dean drank from his beer. "Well?" Bobby said waiting for Dean to answer, "I'm doing better than before." Rose then walked down the stairs, "Dean," they both looked at her, she was scraching her eye tiredly, "What's up kiddo?" Dean asked in his most soothing and gentle voice he could speak in. "Can I stay here with you guys?"

"Something wrong with the room?" Bobby asked worriedly, "No, the rooms fine Bobby," she yawned, "Just, I had a bad dream. That's all." Bobby looked at Dean, "Sure thing." Rose walked over to the couch and laid down on it, her head resting on Dean's lap. She yawned, "Thank you." she said in a sleepy tone. Dean rubbed her shoulder, "No problem kiddo." Bobby looked at them and smiled. Rose looked at Bobby, "How long have you known Sam and Dean?"

"Ever since Sam was just a little kid Dean couldn't have been more than 6 or 8." Rose smilied a bit at the thought of a 6 year old Dean. "Their father would bring them here when he went out in hunts sometimes." Bobby looked at Rose, "They where a huge pain in my ass." He said jokingly, Rose chuckled, Dean spoke in the same joking tone, "And we still are." He took a sip from the beer, Bobby smiled and chuckled a bit. Rose yawned a bit and she fell asleep. "Your doing a nice job Dean." Dean looked at Bobby confused. "With?"

"Watching out for her and being a father figure for her in such a short amount of time you've known her. I'm real proud."

"Yeah, well it was easy." Dean said taking a sip of the beer. "Easy? It's never easy boy." Dean reached for his jacket which was right next to him. He grabbed the envelope and passed it to Bobby making sure not to wake up Rose. "What's this?" Bobby said looking at it, it had Dean's name on the front. "It's from Rose mom's." Bobby looked at Dean one eyebrow cocked, "May I ask how you know her mom?"

"Just read the note." Dean said taking another sip of the beer, it was almost empty, he looked at Rose. He moved a strand of hair, that was in her face, behind her ear. After awhile Booby looked at Dean not believing what he just read. Dean looked at Bobby, "Well that was unexpected." Dean looked back down at Rose, "Lilith is after her because of me," Dean looked back at Bobby, "Even when I didn't know about her she was in trouble."

"At least now you can protect her more than you would without knowing about her." Dean took a last sip from the beer. "Who else knows?"

"Just you and Cas." Dean said putting the beer bottle on the small lamp table, "Oh and her foster mom. She was the one who told me."

"What about the mom?"

"She went missing 6 months after Rose was born, last time she was heard from was when she called police and told them something was chasing her and Rose."

"What was her name?"

"Sasha Bernington." Dean sighed. "Why haven't you told Sam about this?"

"I don't trust Ruby, and Sam, well, he tells Ruby everything." Dean didn't know where to look anymore, so he looked back at Rose, a 16 year olg girl who's life was turned upside down in less then a day all because she was his daughter.

Bobby had just gone to sleep, Dean shook Rose gently awake. Rose moaned, "Come on let's get you upstairs." Rose extended her arms out, "Carry me." she said still half asleep. Dean smilied "Alright, but don't get used to it." Dean picked Rose up bridal style, her head layed against Dean's chest. "I like Bobby he's funny." Dean chuckled to himself, "We all like him."

Dean gently put Rose on the small bed Bobby had given her. Sam was sleeping in another bed across the room. "Goodnight Rose."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 1st person story -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

We have been at Bobby's for 3 days now, so far nothing had come to get us or me. We where all getting along fine, I would help Bobby around the house as much I could and as much as Bobby would let me. One day I was going to go broom the living room when Bobby said, "What do you think your doing?"

"I'm brooming?" I had answered back to him a confused and questioning tone, "Well put the broom down and help me research some stuff here for a friend of mine."

So I did, I had just shruged it off, put the broom back, and helped Bobby. But most of the day it was me and Bobby talking about stuff, or sometimes it would be me, Dean, and Sam. It would depend on what they where doing.

It has been 3 weeks now since we came to Bobby's. 5 days after we got here Sam and Dean went out on a hunt. I had to stay back since Bobby's house is the safest place for me. But during those days that they where in the hunt I learned a few things from Bobby, you know in case I got in trouble and nobody was around to help, like shooting a gun, learned a few things about protection and warding symbols, along with how to kill a few common monsters. Just the ususal typical thing you wouldn't learn at a school. Around 12 to 14 days after they left, Dean and Sam came back, both furious at each other. In the short time I have known them I had never seen them like that. "Just let them cool it off. They'll come around." was all Bobby had said to me. So I did, and as it turned out, Bobby was wrong. Everything just went from bad to worse.

A few days ago we found out that Lilith not finding me wasn't going to stop her from getting what she wanted. And what she wanted was to break the 66 seals to start the apocalypse. So my life started going even more downhill then usual. Sam and Dean where mad at each other, and Lilith was on her way to starting the apocalypse, and I could do nothing to help. For once since Castiel had saved me from the demons that had possesed my adoptive parents I felt like my normal self again. I felt useless, I felt unwanted, I felt like every single thing that did and would happen from that point on was my problem. I felt like dying. I felt like the universe hated me. And just like last time, there was no one to help me. No one to tell me it was going to be okay. No one to hug me and say 'Everything is okay. I'm here for you.' There was absolutly no one willing to listen. No one to stop this ache that I felt in my heart. No one. I was utterly and completly alone.

But that wasn't going to stop me. At the same time I was feeling all this, I was also remembering. Remembering how an angel named Castiel had come to save me from monsters that wanted nothing more but to hurt me. I Remembered how 2 brothers had come to my rescue. I remembered how an old drunk took me in with welcoming arms. I remembered how these complete strangers had risked their lives to save mine. A lonely orphaned 14 year old girl with confused feelings and was just starting to learn how the world really was. How people live on with their lives not knowing about the things in our closets, under our beds, in the woods, even inside the very people that we think we know. I, Rose, had learned how heroes really exist. But they are not men dressed up in tights with superpowers. They are regular people just like you, me, and the next person. And everyday of their lives they sacrife and risk many things and we don't even know it.

So this is why I was determined. Let Sam and Dean work out their problems. I don't care what the world thought. I don't care if I'm just one 14 year old girl with out parents, I was determined. I was determined to stop everything. I was determined to become a hunter. And if their was anyone in this world who would understand, it would be Bobby.

"I wanna become a hunter." Dean choked on his piece of pie. Sam choked on his beer. And Bobby looked with a serious slash shocked face. "You wanna what?"

"I wanna become a hunter." Dean, who by now had finished choking and had recovered from the shock, stood up and walked over to us saying in an angry tone, "No way in hell." I turned around and looked at him, "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous. It's not the life for anyone, especially for a 14 year old girl."

"So? Isn't it my choice?" Sam walked up to the desk and sat on the edge of it. "Dean's right Rose. It's too dangerous." Oh so now they agree on something. "Plus, why become a hunter?" Sam said looking at Rose. "Because Lilith is out there starting the the apocalypse while you two just sit around ignoring each other!" I don't know why but I'm starting to get mad. "I want to be a hunter."

"No, no way in hell are you becoming a hunter." Dean said pointing his finger at me. "But," I turned to Bobby, "You said it yourself, Sam and Dean have been hunters since they where little."

"So, we didn't have choice. We grew up hunters." I looked at Dean again, "It's my decision to make Dean!"

"Rose, the hunter life isn't for anyone, not even if your born into it." Sam said in a gentle tone. "Look at how me and Sam turned out." Dean said, "We live in a car, we stay at cheap run down motels and eat diner food everyday. This isn't the life you want."

"How would you know? You haven't been through what I have."

"No, but I've been through a lot worse than you. Trust me when I say you dont want to be a hunter."

"Dean your not my father how would you know what I want and what I don't?" I stormed out of the room, not knowing what the consequences would be. As I ran up the stairs I heard Dean calling me, telling me to wait.

-=-=-=-=-=-3rd person-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean sat down on the couch and sighed. "Dean you should go talk to her." Bobby said leaning back on his chair behind the desk. Casitel at this moment popped in, "I found Rose's mom." He said with a small smile on his face. They all looked at him surprised, "You did? How?"

"I'm a celestial being Sam." Sam rolled his eyes. "She lives in Idaho." Castiel finished saying. Bobby looked at Dean. "Somebody should go give Rose the news." Dean sighed and looked back at him. Sam then noticed that Castiel was also looking at Dean, "Am I missing something?" Sam said looking at them. Dean looked at Sam and remembered that he didn't know about Rose being his daughter. "You know I can't lie to either of you." Bobby started saying, Dean looked at Sam and finished what Bobby was about to say, "Rose is my daughter." Sam chuckled a bit, "Your kidding right?" Dean just shook his head, "And you've known this for how long?"

"Since I went to see her foster mom."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Sam yelled furiously and stood up. "No I didn't wanna know why?" Dean stood up as well, "Because you've been running around with that demon bitch doing who knows what!"

"Dean I've told you already, Ruby is just trying to help!"

"Boys." Bobby said in a gentle tone but went ignored. "She's a demon Sam! They can't be trusted!"

"We can trust her Dean! She has saved my life many times!"

"BOYS!" Bobby yelled getting their attention. "That's enough. The both of you need to stow your crap away or do something else about it thats not screaming at each other. Now suck it up, both of you." Bobby stood up, "I'll go talk to Rose." Bobby left the room. "What about Rose's mom." Dean looked at Casitel, "Just give me her adress we'll go talk to her." Castiel nodded.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=1st person-=-=-=-=-=-

I sat in a corner of the room Bobby had given me. Tears that I've been holding back for so long finally came out. I have never cried like this before in my life. And not because they didn't approve of me being a hunter, but because my only chance of proving to, not only other people, Sam and Dean that I could be useful. That i'm more than a 14 year old girl, but it all went down the drain. There was not hope anymore. I felt more than useless, I felt like I was in a room full of extremely bright people and I was the lonely stupid dumb one. I felt like dying wouldn't solve any of my problems, that none of my feelings would go away if I died that they would haunt me for eternity.

And things just got worst. I could hear Sam and Dean yelling at each other. I couldn't understand what they where saying it was all muffeled, but I knew they where talking about me. Sam and Dean where fighting because of me. I had turned two brothers against each other. This is not what I wanted. I didn't want any of this. I hated the fact that people where risking their lives to save me. I hated it all.

So it was time. I've been thinking about this since forever. About running away. About living and going some place where no one knew who I was and start a new life. Not that I ever had one, but it would be a big step.

So I grabbed all my stuff and put it inside the school bag Dean had giving me. I packed my things and sneaked out the back door. Thank you Bobby for having the extra set of stairs leading down.

Once I made it outside I walked to the small town just a few minutes away from Bobby's house. I had to hide a few times because of Dean and Sam looking for me. But I guess that doesn't work for angels. I was inside a small cafe the town has when Castiel appeared in the seat across from her. "Castiel!" I said frightened, "You have to stop scaring me like that."

"I'm sorry. Why did you run away?" That's Castiel for you, always getting down straight to buisness. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"I understand, I don't like it when my brothers and sisters fight as well." Castiel said in his usual tone. "Dean and Sam, they where fighting because of me. Everywhere I go I make a mess of something."

-=-=-=-3rd person-=-=-=-

"I don't believe that." Castiel looked at her with gentle eyes. Rose looked down at the bagle she had ordered. "Well thats not what I've experienced. All my life I've felt unwanted, even at the orphanage."

"I can assure you Rose. They want you to come back. Especially Dean, he has grown very fond of you." A waitress walked up to them, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you." Rose said looking over at her. Castiel looked up at her and his eyes went wide, the waitress looked at Castiel and her eyes went black. Castiel's angel blade slipped down from his right hand sleeve. He took a swing but before it could do any damage the guy sitting behind them grabbed Castiel's arm. His eyes where also completly black. "Now!" yelled the waitress, the guy behind the counter, who was also a demon, had a cut on his arm and his fingers where full of blood. He moved a curtain that was behind him and a sygil was there. He put the palm of his hand on it and the whole room was filled with a bright light. Rose covered her eyes from how bright it was. When it finally died down Rose looked across from her and Castiel was gone. "Castiel!" She looked at the waitress ad then noticed something she had missed. Everyone in the cafe, which was about 5 or 7 people, where all possesed by a demon. "That was easier than I expected."

Then Rose did the unexpected. She punched the demon waitress, who stumble back a bit, and stood up and made her way to the other. But before she could reach it another demon grabbed her tight and picked her up. Rose started kicking and punching struggling to get out of the demon's hold. "Let me go!" The demon waitress walked up to Rose and punched her so hard it knocked her out. "Little bitch. Let's get her to Lilith."

Castiel appeared in the center of Bobby's living room with the demon still hanging on. "Cas!" Dean shouted as the demon got a hold of his angel blade. Sam quickly grabbed the demon knife and stabbed the demon in the back. The body fell to the floor lifeless, Castiel looked at them, "Thank you."

"Cas what the hell happened?" Dean asked confused and a bit startled. "Demons, they took us by surprise."

"Us? Who is us?" Dean asked. "Me and Rose."

"So you found her? Where is she now?" Castiel looked at them with a frown. "I couldn't help her. Like I said they took us by surprise." Dean cursed loudly, "That's it. We are going after them."

"Dean hold on," Sam got in his way, "I know your furious and worried, but we have to think this through."

"Sam is right Dean." They both looked at Castiel, "The cafe was infested with demons. There is a big possibility that they are not there anymore." Dean cursed, "Then how are we supposed to find her?" He said irritated. Castiel spoke in his usual tone, "I will find her. You two just focuse on her mom." Castiel dissappeared, Dean looked at Sam, "Let's go let Bobby know."

Rose sobbed as Lilith walked up to her with a knife in hand. Rose had woken up to find herself tied up in the corner of a basement. It was empty all that was around was a single door that led to another room. Lilith crouched down next to Rose twirling the knife around. "Finally I have you in my grasp." She brought the knife up to Rose's throat, "You, my friend have been a huge pain. But not anymore, I have you know."

"What do you want with me?" Lilith shrugged, "Maybe I want to kill you." Lilith stood up and turned aroun. "Maybe I want to sacrifice you." She said walking, "Maybe I want to make you my slave." She faced Rose again and pointed the knife at her, "Or maybe I want to use you as bait." Lilith started getting angry, "Maybe I want to torture you. Maybe I want to use you for revenge!" She threw the knife at the wall and missed Rose by a few inches. Rose looked at it frightened. Lilith walked up to the knife and pulled it out. "I have done nothing to you." Rose said after she recovered from what had just happen. "You haven't, but your father has." Rose looked at her confused, "My father?"

"Oh that's right." Lilith crouched down next to her, "You don't know." Lilith stood up and sat down in a chair that was in the center of the room. "Know what?"

"About your father."

"And you do?" Rose said sarcastically. "I actually do. I was the one who sent your father to hell." Tears went down Rose face, "Your lying! My father's not dead! I know it!" More tears went down her face, "I know he's not." she said almost sobbing. "Your right, he's not dead. Luckily for him, the angels saved him. The same one that saved you had saved your father from hell. And now thanks to the both of them, I get to start the apocalypse and free my father." Rose glared at her, "Sam and Dean are gonnna stop you!" Lilith laughed, "Do you really think so? I mean Sam is with a traitor and Dean is still recovering from. . ." Lilith stopped and looked at Rose. There was a knock on the door and a demon walked in, "It's time." he said to Lilith, she stood up, "Figure it out." she said and left the door closed and Rose was left all alone again.

Sam and Dean got out of the impala and walked up to the white 2 floored house with a red door. They both walked up to the door and knocked on it. "So what are we going to tell her?" Sam asked looking around. "The truth. She knows about hunting." Sam looked at Dean, "That makes things easier." Dean knocked on the door again, a few seconds later a women with brown hair and eyes opened the door. "Hi, can I help you?" she said looking at them both, "Yeah, we are looking for a Sasha Bernington." The women smiled, "I haven't been a Bernington in years. What can I help you with?" Dean extended his hand out, "You probably don't remember me, I'm Dean-"

"Winchester," she finished saying for him, "How could I forget." She shook his hand, "What brings you to my home?"

"Long story short, Rose has been kidnapped by a demon named Lilith." Her eyes suddenly went wide, "Rose? My Rose?" She looked at Sam and then at Dean, "I haven't seen her since she was 6 months old. How do you know about Rose?"

"Our friend," Sam started saying, "Saved her a few weeks ago from the same demon. He brought her to us for her safety. But a few days ago she ran away."

"Why would she run away?"

"She wanted to become a hunter." Dean said looking at her. "A hunter? Guess she takes after her father." Sasha said smiling at Dean. "Why don't you guys come in?"

"We're in a hurry." Sam said, "We came here to get you."

"Me? Why?" She asked confused, "We're afraid she might come after you too." Dean said. "I can't leave. I have a family to take care of. I'm sorry guys."

"But she's your daughter." Dean said not believing what Sasha had said. "She's also your daughter Dean, and I can't take her in. She was a mistake."

"A mistake? She's just a 14 year old girl." Sam said backing up Dean. "I have my own family. You take her in."

"I would if I could guarantee her a long, healthy, and safe life. Which I can't." Dean said getting angry.

"Well then take her back to the orphanage. Problem solved." She closed the door on their face. "Bitch." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam shook his head and scoffed. "Let's get out of here." Dean said starting to head to the impala, Sam followed him, "Well now I know what you saw in her." Sam said in a joking tone. Dean looked at him opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and then said, "Shut up." Sam shook his head and laughed.

I tugged on the chains that where tied on my hands, I've been doing this ever since I got here. I don't know how long it's been, I lost count after awhile. My whole body hurts all over. I don't want this anymore. I want to get out of here all already. Lilith walked in with a video recorder, "There she is. Your daughter is safe and fine. Say hi to your father Rose." I looked up at the video recorder. "Go to hell Lilith." Lilith smiled, "Already have." She kept the video recorder on me, "Here's the deal, You stay out of my way and no harm comes to your daughter. On the paper is the adress where we will meet. You have exactly 3 days. No more than that." she turned the video recorder to herself, "See you there, and make sure you come alone." She shut it off and took out the tape. "Get ready to meet your father Rose." and left the room. I watched as the door closed behind her.

I pulled at the chains again but no matter how much I tried they wouldn't break or get loose. "Come on you stinking chains!" But they just wouldn't budge. "Damn it!" I looked up at my wrist, blood was dripping from cuts that the chains where causing. I grunted as I pulled on the chains again, but nothing happened.

Today is the day, and I'm not looking forward to it. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about today. Don't know if it's just because I'm nervous and scared for my life. But I'm not liking it one bit. Who knows who this man is? I mean to make a deal with Lilith! This isn't going to be pretty at all. The door opened and Lilith with another demon in tow walked in. My first thought was 'It's time.' and surely I was right. The demon had a cup full with red liquid he handed it to Lilith who set it down in front of me. "Drink up." I grabbed the cup curiously, "What is it?" They had given me food before but never anything like this. "Juice." I looked up and saw her smiling, "Juice?"

"Yes, now drink up we have work to do." I loooked at the cup and it looked like juice, but I didn't believe her one bit. "Drink it!" she yelled. I brought the cup up to my lips and took one sip of the contents. I swallowed and then the taste of blood hit me. I spit out the rest that have been in my mouth and dropped the cup. "That's blood!"

"Demon blood to be precise. Just wanted to see if you where like your uncle." I wipped my lips. "You're crazy!" Then it hit me, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Either you start wanting more or you die a slow death." My eyes widened, she turned around and started leaving "Time to go." The other Demon unlocked the chains at my feet and hands, but before I could make a run for it, he put cuffs back on my hands. I winced in pain as he tightened them around the wounds that the chains had caused. He stood me up and dragged me out the door.

Sam and Dean arrived at an abandoned farm house. Dean looked at Sam and headed for the house. Sam leaned against the Impala and watched as Dean entered the house. Ruby appeared next to him, "Do you think she will keep the deal?" Sam asked her. "It's Lilith, I doubt it." Ruby said looking at Sam.

Dean closed the door behind him "Anybody here?"

"Dean?" He heard from one of the rooms, it was soft. Dean walked towards the source of it, "Hello?" He turned and saw Rose tied up to a chair hands bloody. "Dean watch out!" But it was too late a demon grabbed him with inhuman strength. Lilith walked up from behind Dean, "Dean Winchester, ready to accept my deal?"

"I thought you said she wouldn't be harmed!" Dean yelled at Lilith furious, "Oh, this?" she motioned to a pale, with wrist and ankles covered in blood, and sick looking Rose. "This was just a little. . .expirement I tried on her, don't worry once the deal is sealed she will get better. Now let's get this over with," She walked over to Rose and looked at Dean, "Deal is you stay out of my way and you can have your daughter, and as a bonus, no life limit." She walked up to Dean, "Well?"

"Deal." Lilith smilied, "No." Rose said softly. She looked up at Dean and Lilith, "Don't do it." Lilith looked at Rose. Rose looked at Dean with pleading eyes, "Please don't do it." She looked at Lilith, "I'll make a deal with you." Lilith chuckled, "Winchesters, always making deals."

"No, Lilith," she looked at Dean, "Don't, we had a deal. I stay out of your way and you give me Rose." Lilith smiled "Well, a deal is a deal. After it's been sealed." Lilith kissed Dean. She released Dean from the kiss after a few seconds, "Glad doing buisness with you." Dean heard Rose cough he looked over to her and saw that a bit of color was returning to her. Lilith followed Dean's gaze, "She will be fine." She looked at Dean again "Just keep your part of the deal." She napped her fingers and the ropes on Rose disappeared. "See you never Winchester." Lilith disappeared along with the demon holding Dean. Rose slowly stood up, Dean walked over to her, "You okay?"

"I can't believe you did that!" Rose yelled at him, "What save your life?"

"Yes! Don't you get it? The whole world is now in danger!" Dean smiled, "Why are you smiling? This isn't the time for that." Dean chuckled a bit, "You have so much to learn Rose." Rose looked at Dean confused, "Lilith, forgot one big detail in the deal."

"What are you talking about?" Dean smilied again, "I'm not the only hunter in the world and neither is Sam." Rose caught on but still didn't smile, "Why didn't you tell me you where my father?" Dean sighed and looked at Rose, "I didn't find out 'til a month ago." Dean sighed "It's not ea-" Dean was surprised when he saw and felt Rose hug him. Dean wrapped his arms around Rose and hugged her back. "Your lucky I can't stay mad at people forever." Rose said smiling, Dean chuckled, "Yeah lucky me." Rose let go of Dean, "Where is Sam?"

"He's outside waiting for us."

Dean and Rose walked up to Sam and Ruby. "What are you doing here?" Dean said to Ruby in an annoyed and angry tone. "I called her here." Ruby looked at Rose, "Why?"

"She was gonna help." Sam said in the same tone. Rose noticed Ruby looking at her, she looked back at Sam and Dean, "Help? I told you already we don't need her help." Rose looked back at Ruby, her eyes went completly black. Rose let out a small scream, "She's a demon." Sam and Dean glared at Ruby. "Let's head back." Dean said.

"Where are we going?" Rose said from the back seat of the Impala. "Back to Bobby's. We need to find out what's Lilith's next move." Sam said, "It's not much but it's what we have so far."

"Yeah and Castiel is also M.I.A."

"What happened to Castiel?" Rose asked. "He went to look for you. Haven't seen him since then."

"Did you try calling him?"

"Yes, we tried everything we could think of." Sam looked at Rose threw the head view mirror, "He just wont show up."

"I hope he's ok."

Sam and Dean walked in to the dinner. Police officers where parked just outside of it. Rose leaned in to the radio and changed the casset tape to ACDC. "Better than nothing." She said putting it up.

Sam and Dean walked up to one of the officers, "What's the situation?"

"A dead body was found in the bathroom. Forencics say she died about an hour ago."

"How did she die?" Sam asked as Dean headed for the bathroom to see the body. "Throat slashed, a few broken bones, there are a few possibilities. It's hard to say with all the blood. They are checking her right now."

"Any suspects so far?"

"No, we are checking survaillence right now."

"Who is she?"

"No identification yet." Sam nodded "Thank you officer."

"No problem." Sam headed in the direction of the bathroom. He met up with Dean there. "So what did you find?" Dean asked, "They don't know how she died yet. No suspects."

"Do they now who she is?" Sam shook his head in response, "Did you find anything?"

"No, place is clean. No sulfur, no skin, no hairs, no hex bags, zero." Sam sighed, "Lets go take a look at the survailence cameras."

They both walked in to a small security room. An officer was there. "Don't even bother. Everything has been erased."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked in confusion. "I mean everything from the time period she got here until we arrived is gone. Who ever did this didn't want us finding out who it was."

"Any eyewitnesses that you know about?"

"Well there's the man who found her, the cook, 2 waitresses, and 3 customers."

"Thank you." Sam said and followed Dean out the door."

Dean and Sam walked out the door. "Okay so they all say the same thing. Bald man about 5'9" with a construction uniform on."

"Think it's a job?" Sam asked him as they walked up to the Impala. "Let's stay for a while and see what happens." Sam nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Rose laid down on one of the beds and quickly fell asleep. "She must of really been tired." Sam said to Dean. He quickly glanced over at Rose, "After what she's been through I wouldn't blame her." He sat down on the kitchen chair. "So does she know?" Sam asked sitting across from him. "Yeah, she knows."

"Are you gonna tell her about her mom?"

"I don't know yet." Dean laid back on the chair and put his feet on the table, "Its not something you would normaly tell someone."

"She needs to know."

"Yeah I know," Dean licked his lips, "It's just, I don't know how to."

"We can't keep this up Dean." Dean looked at Sam, "She almost died. We can't keep bringing her on hunts."

"I know." Sam looked at Dean, "We can call Cas." Dean looked at Sam confused, "He can erase her memory and take her back to the orphanage." Dean sighed, "Sam-"

"Dean, It's our only option. Unless you want her to become a hunter." Dean looked over at Rose, "Fine, but Cas is still M.I.A."

"We can try again." Dean looked at Sam and nodded, "Lets get this over with."

Rose walked in the room to find Dean, Sam, and Castiel waiting for her. "Is something wrong?" Sam was the one to answer, "We came to a decision. You almost died Rose and by living with us you run a great risk of getting into danger again."

"What are you saying?" She looked at Dean, "Dean?" He walked up to her, "You have to go."

"What?"

"I can't live with the fact that you can die at any moment because of me." Rose's eyes got watery. "Castiel, is going to take you back to the orphanage and erase your memory of us."

"No! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will." Dean said to her, "It's the only way to ensure that you'll live a normal long happy life. This is goodbye Rose."

"No," Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I just found out you where my father Dean!"

"I know Rose, but we have no other choice. I'm sorry." Dean hugged her and she hugged him back. "You can't do this."

"I'm sorry Rose." Dean let go of her, "Look at the bright side. You were one hell of a sidekick." Rose chuckled a bit. Sam walked up to Rose, "We're going to miss you." Rose and Sam hugged, "I'm going to miss you guys more than you know."

Castiel and Rose appeared infront of the orphanage, "Castiel please don't do this. All my life I've been left to believe that I didn't have a family. I don't want to forget them. Please."

"I'm sorry Rose but Dean has a point." Rose looked at Castiel with pleading eyes, "Please, I promise I'll stay hidding. I'll do anything, just please don't erase my memory." Castiel looked at Rose with gentle eyes, "Rose, you've been through more than a girl your age should go through. I won't erase it, just, stay out of the way, and don't go looking for them. understood?" Rose nodded, "Goodbye Rose." Rose hugged Castiel, "Promise you'll check in?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, for everything Castiel." She let go of him and he dissapeared right before her eyes. Rose sighed and walked in, "Nicole? You home?" Nicole walked out of a room and looked at Rose, "Rose?" Nicole walked up to her and Rose broke down crying.


End file.
